


六界第一的公主殿下 上

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	六界第一的公主殿下 上

正文：

　　

　　这真是一株巨大的桃树，枝干的数目不可计数。阳光在叶片上闪烁，一簇绿叶堆在一簇上面，不留一点空隙。

　　一群果子精坐在树下，手里捧着桃子，嘴边沾着桃汁，唾沫横飞，神采飞扬的说着……八卦。

　　“尊上和天帝又吵架了，听说这次吵得可凶了。尊上都带着应龙小太子回魔界去了，声称除非忘川河倒流，否则绝不踏入南天门半步。”

　　“不能吧！”吧唧，梅花精啃了一口桃子，一双大眼睛眨啊眨，“刚从凡间回来时不是已经吵过一次了？”

　　“胡说，那次才不是吵架。”一条毛茸茸的红尾巴伸了过来，那是姻缘府的常住居民——三千年的火狐精，“你们呐，一个个的全是道听途说，哪里比得上我亲耳所闻，亲眼所见？”

　　众果子精立刻围拢过来，投以崇敬的目光，“当然，当然，还请您老高抬贵口，赶紧给小的们说道说道。”

　　火狐狸咳嗽两声，“那时天帝尊上刚从凡间历劫归来，不知怎的天帝的龙驾忽然遇到袭击，竟失去了踪影。尊上和天帝伉俪……咳咳，这个十分情深，于是就去救他了。尊上出手，谁能挡得了啊！可惜天帝还是受了重伤，于是尊上就留在天界悉心照顾。”

　　一只桃花精从树上飞了下来，忍不住问道：“不知是何方妖孽，居然这么大能耐，竟能伤了天帝？”

　　众小妖一听纷纷点头，七嘴八舌的道：“对啊对啊，天帝到底受了什么伤？为什么事后居然不追捕那只妖孽？而且尊上那种性子，居然不追究，啧啧啧。”

　　这几声“啧啧啧”真是意味深长，当初妖族公主要嫁给天帝，尊上一怒之下把整个妖族都灭了。如今天帝被袭并且身受重伤，尊上居然如此轻轻放过凶徒，怎么想都不合情理啊！

　　那只火狐其实也是一知半解，狐狸脸一红，粗声粗气的道：“两位帝君是何等尊贵，难道什么事都要跟你们这些小妖说吗？反正那次他们没吵架，不要以讹传讹。”

　　众小妖被训了一顿，又怕听不到八卦，赶紧转了口风，“上次没吵架，那这次是真的吵架了吧！尊上当真带着小太子回魔界了？”

　　火狐狸两只爪子往下巴一搭，叹气道：“本仙也希望不是真的啊！前几日真是吵得惊天动地，璇玑宫塌了一半，南天门倒了半边，就连本仙的老巢，姻缘府门前那棵大树都被震倒了。真是无妄之灾，无妄之灾啊！”

　　“可是您老说了半天，还没告诉我们两位帝君到底是为了什么吵架？”

　　火狐狸呸了一声，“还不是为了凡间那点破事。天帝不谨慎，露了些许口风，惹恼了尊上，于是就……”它舔了舔爪上的狐狸毛，“不过嘛，我看尊上也气不了多久。床头打架床尾和，夫夫吵吵更恩爱，咱们就别瞎参合了。”

　　魔界.禹疆宫

　　妖娘香肩半露，赤足伏在地上不敢作声。乐师们抱着丝竹管乐，按着丝弦，一动都不敢动。

　　壁上烛火灼灼，廊下水光潋滟，艳红与银白交织在一起，越发显得朦胧暧昧。

　　“你把方才的话……再说一遍。”魔尊未着冠，一缕长发沿着脸颊垂落下来，蜿蜒着散在榻边。他的肌肤本就白皙如玉，如今被这黑发一衬，越发显得冷如高山之雪，艳如牡丹盛放。

　　“陛下说……说……”来使汗如雨下，“说尊上再不回天界，他就要纳天妃了。”

　　魔尊低低一笑，“他还要纳天妃？”微微前倾，盯着那人道：“他要纳几个？”

　　“小仙不知。”来使趴伏在地上瑟瑟发抖，第一万遍诅咒自己为何要接下这趟差事。

　　“回去告诉天帝，他敢纳一个天妃，本尊就纳一百个魔妃。”魔尊转着手中的酒杯，狭长凤目中满是杀气，“他若有这个胆子，只管纳。”

　　来使如蒙大赦，赶紧躬身退了出去，暗暗发誓有生之年绝不踏入魔界半步。

　　魔尊哒的一声把酒杯压在案上，不怒，心中却似有一股浊气翻涌。哗啦一声，把案上的书简全都扫到地上。

　　“尊上息怒。”众人乌压压跪了一地。

　　魔尊冷笑一声，沉声道：“给本尊拟旨，自翌日起，广选妖妃，充盈后宫，绵延子嗣。”

　　众魔官汗如雨下，要是天界那位听到这份旨意，恐怕天魔大战还得再打一次。正想着怎么不动声色的糊弄过去，忽然听到外面有妖侍长长唱了一声喏，“太子驾到。”

　　众魔长长出了一口气，脸上露出一种绝处逢生的喜悦来。

　　“父尊。”

　　溯瑜一身金袍，虽然年纪尚幼，但也初具储君风范。他大步迈了进来，手里还紧紧拉着一个与他年纪相仿的幼童。

　　魔尊一见到那孩子就坐不住了，张开双臂柔声道：“瑾儿来了，让父尊抱抱。”

　　那幼童正是溯瑜的双生弟弟，因为身体虚弱而一直留在天界的二殿下熠瑾。

　　“父尊。”熠瑾虽和兄长溯瑜长得相似，性子却截然不同。一头扑到魔尊怀里，像只猫咪一样蹭来蹭去。

　　众魔官见两位殿下来了，便知今日之事尚有转圜余地，便对视一眼，悄无声息的退了下去，将时间留给他们父子三人。

　　“瑾儿好想父尊，父尊为何不留在天界陪瑾儿呢？”熠瑾双手抱着魔尊的腰，却因为两只手臂太短，只能用手指虚虚的抓着魔尊的玄金衣袍，显得可爱又可怜。

　　魔尊将他抱在膝上坐着，轻声道：“我和你父帝起了一些争执，因此先和你兄长回魔界住着。你若想父尊了，随时可来魔界寻我。”

　　熠瑾瞧瞧兄长，再瞧瞧父尊，忽然啪嗒啪嗒掉下了泪珠子，“是因为父帝要纳妃么？”

　　魔尊眼中杀气森然，勾起唇角，“他不敢。”若敢，本尊就断了他的龙根。

　　熠瑾一张小脸哭成了花猫，“叔公说，父帝若有了天妃，瑾儿就等于有了后妈。不给吃不给穿，还会打瑾儿。”他揽着魔尊的颈脖哭得上气不接下气，“瑾儿不想要后妈，瑾儿只想要父尊和父帝好好的。”

　　“不哭不哭。”魔尊轻轻拍着他的背，一颗心被“后妈”二字戳得千疮百孔。“瑾儿先在魔界和你兄长好好玩玩，父尊这就去天界劝劝你父帝，仔仔细细，认认真真的劝劝。”

　　召出陨魔杵，化出火凤原身，双翅一扇一挥，霎时间便从魔界直冲南天门。

　　南天门守将远远看到那点金光，以为来了强敌，立刻手持剑戟，严阵以待。

　　“敢闯南天门者，格杀勿论。”金甲神将右手一抬，两侧弓弩手已弯弓搭箭，箭镞对准那道迅速逼近的金影。

　　一名先锋官凝神看了看，犹豫着道：“将军，您不觉得那金光……十分眼熟吗？”

　　眼熟？

　　金甲神将头上立刻冒出了冷汗，他真是眼瞎了，普天之下除了魔尊的原身火凤，还有什么金光能这么耀眼。

　　赶紧大声道：“放下兵器，放下兵器，尊上驾到。”

　　其余人等哪还用他吩咐，早就恭恭敬敬退在一旁。开玩笑，这位可是一剑就能劈开南天门的主儿，他们所有人加起来都不够他一翅膀扇的。

　　火凤挟着烈焰，冲破云海，未有一丝停留，从众人头顶直掠过去，冲往璇玑宫。

　　

　　


End file.
